Faking It
by PinkCollins
Summary: Set after 'Old Wounds' . My interpretation on what happens on their none-date . Two-Parter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay, this came to me last night after the episode and what fun I could have with creating a possible outcome for their appearance at the High-Flyers event. It will only be a two-parter and this first part sets everything up. Hope this is okay. Let me know :)**

* * *

Grabbing the wine just as they were leaving Albies', Serena had a mischievous glint in her eye. Ric knew he was in for trouble, and even if this was not supposedly a date, he had realised there might be a heck of a lot of pretending to do. With Serena's ex-husband Edward, possibly believing that Ric and Serena were an item, they had a lot to prove, white lies never hurt anyone, but even this was playing with fire.

'You haven't got a shirt have you?' Serena asked with a warm smile

'Do I not meet your standards, Ms Campbell?'

Serena let out a small laugh 'I'll make a deal, I'll get the posh frock on, you scrub yourself up.. We look the part, and we can turn up but be completely anti-social and get drunk'

Ric actually would not have minded going along to this dinner purely for networking purposes. Nevertheless, the idea that Serena had was rather compelling. 'Luckily, I keep a shirt hidden away for a rainy day, in the car'

'Perfect' Serena beamed 'Ten minutes? Reception, be there'

Ric gave a bow 'As the boss wishes'

'You idiot' Serena chuckled as she wondered off to find the ladies bathroom. She was still in some shock that Ric actually said yes to going with her, she had a feeling he wanted to go on a professional basis. However, he often never seemed to joyous at the prospect of being sociable with her, so this was something new, perhaps the time in the States did him some good. Although the flabbergasting revelation that Ric went a long with being her 'date' was just a small little moment that chinked into her armour, he wasn't so bad after all and when he was doing his Mr Grumpy or Care in the Community Routine, he was a decent guy. However, as they both stated this was not a date, neither is this the way they would choose to spend a first date, with anyone. Tonight they were going as friends, out to have a good time.

Ric, himself also held that small element of shock, he knew Serena really did not want him there as her plus one, even when the hints were dropped, it was not truly convincing on her part. Therefore, upon hearing her genuinely ask him to go with her, revealed that softer side to her that he subtly saw from time to time. It had finally felt like they had some common ground, their friendship becoming strong again. Ric also found it amusing that Serena had suggested to Edward, that Ric himself was her 'date', because that was a conversation and a half they had shared, Ric spared Serena of the details.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Ric stood in the doorway of the reception area to Wyvern wing, and Serena was already five minutes late, he was beginning to feel figuratively stood up. Not that it mattered as this was not a date, but it did matter, it was a matter of principle, and you do not just leave friends hanging like that, not without an explanation.

Pulling out his mobile from his pocket, Ric was about to give Serena a call, when he caught site of her from the corner of his eye, she had been hiding for a few moments, not feeling as comfortable in her dress as she did when she had tried it on only the other day. Knowing she had been seen, there was nothing else for it and she headed down to meet him.

Her heels echoed on the empty corridor, although only a small heel, Serena felt so out of practise with them upon her feet, and the echo of each footstep sent an embarrassing shudder throughout her body, of course in Serena's mind the echo bellowed, when in reality, it was not that noticeable. She was grateful when she final reached Ric, as there was silence from her shoes.

'... You look...' Ric struggled to find the right word, he was taken aback, and he was not sure what word would be appropriate use.

'.. Hideous...' Serena decided to complete his sentence for him

'No. I was going to say; great you look really great... I mean good'

'You are so lucky this is not a real date, or you would have just received a slap for a useless compliment and I would have ditched you for the wine'

'I thought you had'

'It's a close call, I still could' Serena teased 'Here take these'

She handed Ric the wine bottle and two plastic cups, which she had taken from the water cooler, whilst he took them with a bemused look upon his face. 'Why?'

'I just need drop the unnecessary items in my car, and I'll call us a cab' Serena rolled her eyes in her usual style of frustration.

'And these?'

'Oh Ric. You are losing the Mr Cool persona. That's to drink on our way'

'They've banned drinking alcohol in the back of taxis'

'Please, do not switch back to Mr Play By The Rules'

'Or what?' Ric grinned, knowing he was pushing her buttons

'Your life won't be worth living, at least not for tonight'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Both sat in the back of a black cab, discreetly sipping wine from plastic cups like underage drinkers hiding their alcoholic tendencies from their parents. It was childish but amusing, proving that age was nothing but a number and they both still had "it".

'So, we going to play up the fact that Edward, thinks we're dating?' Ric quizzed

'Why would we do that?' Serena responded, almost terrified at the prospect of pretending.

'Well, I had to elaborate a story'

'You're telling me now?'

'I thought it would be amusing to see your face' Ric grinned as he witnessed her face of thunder

'If this wine didn't taste so good, it would be over that pristine white shirt' Serena paused '.. What did you tell him?'

'He asked how long we had been together... I ended up with just over three months'

'What? How? Why?' Serena exclaimed although she was secretly flattered that he even made it that long

'Forgive me, but you sort of dropped me in it'

'Yes, but I changed my mind about going, and secondly I did not think Edward would be so crass, why I thought I do not know' Serena sighed 'Right, we have to play along with it, if you're game?'

'Of course' Ric smirked 'For my amusement'

'I wouldn't be too sure of that; I could spin a tale or two'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Gladly excepted'

Both Serena and Ric grinned at each other, when they were not sparring at each other, making cheap digs, they could actually be civil and have a good time. Times like these Serena could relax without the pretence of keeping up every defence she had in place. Ric also knew having Serena as an ally was better than an enemy, and she could actually be rather fun, when she turned off her work mind.

Soon enough the taxi pulled up outside the venue that the exclusive event was behind held, a neutral expression fell upon Serena's face.

'Right Mr Griffin, best behaviour else you're dumped'

'Would you risk _that_ humiliation?'

'Yes, we're faking it. Fewer consequences and you'll just look just as silly'

'A little contradictory do you not think?'

'How apt, we could have a pre-arrival row, very couple-y'

'You're taking this _too_ far. How much of that wine have you had?'

'Not enough' Serena grinned 'Now be the chivalrous man and get the door'

Ric gave a nod and did as he was told, this was either going to be a successful night of pretending or it would end in disaster. Either way he braced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Final part, it did not turn out how I wanted, just a few moments here and there. I was tired it was in my head but I did not write any notes because I am a div. So this is what I ended up with after much attempt to scrape things out from my memory.**

**Hope it lives up to expectations :) **

* * *

Entering the reception of the hotel that had been booked, Serena and Ric were guided through to the banqueting hall in which the Harvard Dinner was being held. With speeches over, a lot of social mingling was taking place, there was some free time before they needed to be seated for Dinner. Every other year the Harvard MBA Dinner was held in a UK city, following some of their best Graduates. As always, Graduates from across the globe were at this exclusive event.

Edward caught sight of the pair upon their entrance, and immediately headed straight over towards them. Playing the "role" Ric slipped an arm around Serena, his hand gently resting on her waist. She glanced up at him, perplexed that he was willing to play the game for forthright.

'You missed the best part' Edward smirked

'Oh I really doubt that' Serena replied shooting him down, though he ignored her put down, it was typical behaviour from her.

'Why so late?' Edward then questioned

'A patient' Serena merely responded.

'That, and Serena took her time getting ready' Ric added slipping into things so nicely 'Has a habit of running late'

Cottoning on to what Ric was subtly implying prompted Edward to remark upon his relationship with Serena 'Ah, like the good old days, we were once late for a seminar, because Rena decided...'

'Enough' Serena snapped 'You're not going to be like this all night'

Edward shrugged 'Sorry. Heads up on the fact that we're sharing a table'

'That is just...'

'It's not a problem' Ric completed the sentence, saving Serena from saying something that could cause trouble. It left her giving him a slightly disapproving look, but rather than argue she steered the conversation.

'Great, this is going to be a blast' Edward replied

Serena screwed her face 'Ric, we should mingle, there is a few faces I think you should meet'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Having obtained a glass of Wine each, An old professor has spotted Serena, the man was getting very old, walked around with a stick and looked frail, but insisted his minders leave him be.

'If I'm not mistaken it's the beautiful Miss McKinnie' he greeted her

'Professor Martins, how lovely to see you' Serena beamed giving his free hand a shakes 'Unfortunately, I go by Ms Campbell, these days'

Professor Martins had not been at these social gatherings for a few years now, but this was not the first time that she had to remind him, the man of so much wisdom was certainly losing her mind a little.

'Ah yes I remember. It was that cocky chap wasn't it... the one who gave that arrogant speech. Yes Edward'

Professor Martins may have been losing some memory, but there were often faces and personalities he could remember, Edward all though intelligent lacked integrity.

'Luckily I got out of that; I now have the pleasure of...' Serena paused considering her options she knew she did not really need to fake information in this situation, but as baffling as it was, she continued with her first line of thought '... Sharing my time with Ric Griffin. We also work together at Holby'

'Not a Harvard boy?' Professor Martin asked

'Not that clever I'm afraid' Ric smiled 'Unlike our Serena here'

'He's such a flatterer' Serena replied

'Rightly so. You're wasted as a surgeon'

'Now, now Professor, that is a tad extreme'

'I always predicted big things for you. Do not let that Edward be your only mistake' he wavered his finger to Serena and hobbled off.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Dinner was gladly under way, and the main course had just been cleared away. Serena had deliberately spent her time chatting to Ric or other guests upon their table. Shutting Edward down every time he tried to join in or comment, behaviour which made their shared past seem more obvious rather than having the opposite effect which Serena had wanted.

'If you'll excuse me' Ric spoke getting up from the table

'Where are you going?' Serena almost panicked with the thought of being left alone.

'I won't be long, just behave'

'Lovely vote of confidence there'

Ric said nothing and gave her a look, one that resulted in Serena signalling him away. Edward saw this as his chance.

'You can't ignore me at social events forever' Edward remarked

'I can'

'Don't get pissy; you weren't going to attend'

'I'm allowed to change my mind'

'And sod everyone else'

'No just you' Serena glared

'Always on the defence line'

'I wonder whose fault that is?'

'You knew what you were getting yourself into' Edward shrugged 'I don't even see why you're do worked up... Ric not delivering the goods?'

'This is exactly why I don't want you in my social life or any part of my life, just because you like to happily flaunt the details of your sex life, doesn't mean I am' Serena was rattled, even more so as her sex life was currently nonexistent.

'I feel I'm going to spend most of my time apologising to you' Edward replied softening to Serena, he always found her fired up attitude very alluring.

'Well it won't work either way'

Thankfully, it was not a moment to soon and Ric had returned, his hand brushed her shoulder as he re seated himself. 'Everything okay?'

'Fine..'

'I was just getting Serena to tell me how you pair ended up together?'

Serena's heart raced, she had no idea what other details Ric had divulged to Edward. Enjoying the moment Ric came to the rescue as any proud "partner" would do, he placed his hand firmly over Serena's.

'It all started with a back injury'

Serena raised a smile, as she recalled the amount of teasing she subjected Ric to over said injury. Serena's smile was misleading, to Edward at least.

'Oh I see, always so stern and cold, find the right spot and she's an animal. Similar experience, only it was my...'

Feeling overly humiliated, Serena's face flushed of its colour, she had to stop this before he said too much 'Don't you dare say another word'

'Sorry again' Edward shrugged 'I just haven't grown up yet'

'Pathetic' Serena muttered

'I said sorry... I just cannot help it you have that effect. I feel the need to brag'

Sensing Serena was to blow with rage, Ric took control, a risky move, and he would have enjoyed seeing Edward and Serena have a blazing row. 'Serena, leave it'

'No, I am not going up leave it'

'You're making a scene'

'Fine!'

'No disrespect Edward, but your comments have been uncalled for, I would appreciate it if you do not speak of Serena in such manner' Ric firmly laid the law 'And for the record it was a sporting injury...'

'Pace in everything but medicine' Serena smirked, she turned to face Ric and mouthed the words "Thank You"

Ii - ~~ - iI

Many of the participants for tonight had either gone home or gone to party elsewhere. This had left the banqueting hall feeling rather empty, although there was still well over one hindered guests still hanging around.

Serena had numbed most of her annoyance over her ex-husband Edward with wine. It had been clear to Ric for the past hour that Serena was a little more than tipsy, but he had no way of prizing her away from her precious poison. The pair sat at an empty table, it was for the best Serena had also been moaning about her heels hurting her feet, but had insisted that she and Ric stayed put, regardless.

For the past five minutes, Serena had been watching Edward fawn over a number of the younger hotel waitresses. It was almost sickening. Edward had a natural intelligence, but when it came to woman, his brain was often in his pants.

'I might call that Mindy of his, and tell her what a bastard he's being' Serena spoke breaking her silence; it was also the first time she addressed Edward's partner with the correct name. She had often referred to this woman as 'Milly Molly Mandy' with pure hatred. Mindy had made a few blunders when it had come to Eleanor, blunders that Serena could not forgive and there was even darker depth to the tale.

Ric rubbed his face; the newly re-energised mind of his was becoming tired 'Would that be wise?'

'No, but it will be funny' she rummaged around her handbag looking for her mobile, but her drunken mind got distracted and she pulled out the cap and she giggled popping it on Ric's head 'It's ridiculous, but I like it.. Suits you'

'.. Funny huh?'

'A little' Serena smiled grabbing a wine bottle from the table and pouring the remainder into her glass. 'I need another bottle'

'I think you've had enough, more than enough'

'I don't like you when you're boring'

'Boring maybe, but the sensible thing would be to get you home'

'Such a charmer'

'I meant alone'

'See boring' Serena took a gulp of wine, a notion only the drunk would do 'If you think I'm going home, leaving him to think I haven't still got it, then you can think again'

'He makes you do crazy things sober, drunk he turns you into an obsessive, bitter woman'

'Thank you Ric for highlighting the fact' Serena replied a little louder than usual causing a few faces to turn to look at them

'Whatever he did, let it go, you say I'm being boring, but you've lost every ounce of your fun side as this night has progressed' Ric was close to spilling into anger, Serena often infuriated him but this was taking it to a new level.

'Oh great, you could bore off over to Edward, be great friends... Slag me off' Serena replied getting up from her seat with a wobble

Ric sighed heavily 'Where are you going?'

'Away from you, and don't you dare try to follow me'

After a few stumbled steps Serena, pulled off her shoes and wondered off out from the Banqueting Hall, leaving Ric sat with his "Primary Defence" cap and sinking thoughts that this had to be the worst night out he had ever been on.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Perched on the wall leading to the Hotel, Serena was catching some air after a trip to the ladies she discovered a fuzzy feeling in her head, her realisation that she was and the verge of a total drunk state. She embraced the cold air despite it leaving her feeling rather chilly, but the cooler air helped her re-focus.

Ric had spent some time looking for her, despite her annoyance at him and her demand for him not to follow her, for all he knew she could be vomiting and not look a sight for eyes. Having asked around he had been finally pointed towards her direction.

Without saying anything, Serena just threw Ric a look to express her irritation.

'At least you're not in a pool if your own vomit somewhere' Ric sighed

'I needed some air' Serena shivered 'It's cold for an August night'

'Here' Ric took off his jacket 'Woman never learn do they?'

'Oh, ha-ha' Serena rolled her eyes taking the jacket from him and placing it over her shoulders 'Thanks'

'All part of the act'

'Mmm. You've been playing well; Chivalry is lost in the modern world, but one thing why did you let me drink so much!'

'I did try to stop you'

'Well not hard enough'

'To effect, you said and I quote "You can't tell me what I can drink, you're not really my partner and even if you were I wouldn't listen" I had no option but to let you carry on'

'He worms his way into my working life, my social life and I turn into a raging alcoholic'

'Whatever he did must have been bad'

Serena sighed, she had never told anyone the truth, not even her own mother 'Forth Wedding Anniversary, Ellie was staying with my mother... she was only three. Edward took me to the South of France for the weekend; we were staying on our boat. I took a few hours out shopping, I was told to go and treat myself' Serena paused as a few tears pricked her eyes, the memory clear as day 'I got and I found him entertaining two woman in our bed. One who was Mindy's mother. Mindy is now twenty six, perfectly happy with her mother's cast offs, finds it hilarious, treats Ellie like a best friend, rather than soon to be step daughter and Edward thinks this is all normal'

'So he is a bastard' Ric replied, although he himself had a bit of a bad rep, however he would never stoop that low.

'Hmmm'

Trying to lighten the mood, Ric steered the conversation away from the negative 'D'you think we pulled it off, word has it we made a great match'

'They're all clearly blind, or like me drank too much and their perception a little messed up'

'Flirting, little touches, petty little quips, all very couple-y'

'Ah but we were faking it' Serena had a small smile

'Of course'

'It would be ridiculous to even suggest, that we have anything but a platonic friendship'

'Utterly ridiculous'

'So Mr Griffin, It has been a pleasure pretending to be dating you. I propose a break up. I couldn't keep this up any longer' Serena prodded Ric's chest

'How do you want to play that, a shouting match? Tearful?'

'Hmm we do shouty quite well' Serena stood herself up, taking a wobbly stumble on her shoes that were half on her feet. Luckily the gallant Ric was there to catch her 'How embarrassing'

Their eyes locked, not for the first time tonight, but a lot longer than usual. Neither said a word, they just held this gaze; along with the hold, they were in unsure of what they were doing. It all just rather happened, their lips met in such a delicate and tender way. Nevertheless, a moment that was taken too soon and one the haplessly to be on his way out, without either of the woman he was trying to impress.

'Oh... I really... Shit, Ric... Sorry' Serena spoke pulling away, caught of guard by her own actions and very unaware of Edward's lurking presence. '... Actually I'm not sorry... '

Ric, being Ric took advantage of her words, letting their lips say all they needed to. Through hatred and disagreements and alongside friendship and flirtatious banter, A night of faking a relationship brought them together. A factor neither would ever consider, because from the outside they just did not seem compatible.

A few secret whispers, a smile, and a bite of the lip and Serena and Ric were leaving arm in arm. Not a care in the world. Edward who had been partially observing felt a small surge of jealously flood his body, he didn't have it in him to stay faithful to Serena, yet he couldn't stand knowing that another man could satisfy her needs, especially not someone he would have to call a colleague. Little did he know, what he had just witnessed was a snap decision, an unplanned moment. They had fooled him and fooled him good.


End file.
